naruto en akatsuki
by loriflor2009
Summary: esta historia trata de como naruto y sasuke entran a akatsuki y las historias divertidas que los llevan a vivir
1. prologo

**fanfic naruto en akatsuki**

Prologo

estaban los akatsuki reunidos discutiendo cuando en eso llego pain y konan

pain :silencio todos

todos: callate idiota

pain :por que no respetan a su lider

konan:su lider les esta hablando si no me escuchan lo pagaran

todos asustados se callan y lo miran

pain: e decidido reclutar 2 nuevos akatsukis ya que ustedes son muy idiotas y

todos:nos vas a despedir?

pain no

todos: ash :(

pain: tengo dos ninjas en mente asi que ire por ellos y mientras me ausento dejare un lider provicional

konan :yo :)

pain :no itachi

konan: te odio

tobi:tobi es un chico bueno quiero ser lider

deidara:por que este emo y no yo um

itachi :que le dices a tu nuevo lider retractare o sufriras

deidara:callate

pain: itachi te encargo la organizacion eso si nada de mirar a konan o te mato

todos miran a itachi y lo comienzan a golpear

mientras tanto en la aldea de la hoja

naruto:que aburrimiento no hay misiones voy a ir ddonde la anciana a haber si me asigna una

caminando se encuentra a sakura

naruto:sakura chan quieres tener una cita conmigo yo te amo y no importa que seas plana

sakura: idiota

le da un puño y lo manda fuera de la aldea

naruto:auch no la volvere a hacer enojar

y caminando se encuentra a pain

naruto: quien eres ?

pain :soy el lider de akatsuki vengo por ti queremos reclutarte

naruto:rasengan

pain lo esquiva

pain:no queremos tu bijuu te queremos ati eres fuerte y nos sirves en nuetra organizacion

naruto: no quiero ir tendras que matarme primero

pain saca una foto y se la muestra a naruto esa foto era de su primer beso

pain:naruto recuerdas tu primer beso con sasuke

naruto se comienzaa sonrojar y a llorar

naruto : eeee se no no soy yooo :(

pain saca otra foto y le dice

pain: jaja y esta foto de tu segundo beso con sasuke ..sabes si no te vas conmigo le mostrare a las cinco naciones estas fotos te gustaria? que diria itachi si viera las fotos de su hermano besado por ti

naruto comenzo a llorar ay a tragar saliva dijo

naruto:si ire pero espera que ecoja mis cosas

pain sonrie tengo un nuevo idiota falta el otro idiota ,que estara haciendo itachi?

 **en akatsuki**

itachi estaba amarrado con los ojos tapados desnudo con maquillaje y los ninjas estaban jugando acon itachi como una piñata


	2. Capitulo 1 reclutando nuevas victimas

**capitulo 1 reclutando a nuevas victimas**

mientras itachi estaba siendo sodomizado en la cueva de akatsuki afueras de la aldea pain estaba reclutando a naruto para su organizacion  
pain:te espero aqui en media hora con todas tus cosas si no bienes sabes que pasara  
naruto(llorando):ya voy señor de los pircings raros  
pain:llamamame lider  
naruto:eres un idiota y no te respetare(lo dice enfurecido)

asi que naruto va a la aldea por sus cosas lleva su peluche de kakashi, una racion de ramen por 20 años, una revista porno, el libro de icha icha y su cartera de sapo  
y vuelve a donde pain y el le revisa  
pain:y tu ropa y tu ropa interior por que no la empacaste  
naruto riendo:ejeje no me gusta cambiarme de calzoncillos  
pain saca plata y le da a naruto  
pain:ve ninja idiota y comprate ropa interior  
asi que lo espera por una hora y naruto vuelve a la media hora  
naruto: lider de que color  
pain pensando este me salio mas idiota que tobi asi que suspira lo lanza de un puño  
pain:!no me importa y vuelve rapido¡  
asi que se preparan a su viaje  
pain:te dejare en a cueva con tus nuevos compañeros y ire por el otro ninja  
naruto (llorando):no me despdi de mis amigos :(  
pain lo ignora y cuando ya estaban por llegar le empezo a hablar de la organizacion  
paiN:nosotros somos una organizacion en la cual se encarga de traer a jinjurikis por eso tenemos a los ninjas mas fuertes de la aldea con un intelecto superior y con mucha madures

cuando llegan a la cueva pain y naruto encuentran a itachi desnudo en posicion fetal llorando y chuandose el dedo pain se asusta naruto se rie y cuando van a la salar de reuniones encuentra  
a tobi desnudo bailando  
tobi:tobi es un chico sexy y bueno  
kakusu:me are rico con este video  
hidan avaro de***** jashin sama te va*****  
naruto :esto es lo mas asqueroso que vi en mi vida deveras y comienza a vomitar  
pain:el es tobi y no es un buen chico  
y poco tiempo despues llega un rubio disfrazado de coneja haciendo un baile sexy y naruto lo mira y se le sale sangre de la nariz y lo mira pervertida mente  
deidara:kakusu de mierda no me grabes no quiero que nadie me vea asi  
pan:naruto el es deidara  
naruto se acerca a deidara y comienza a coquetearle  
naruto:hola hermosa soy naruto uzumaki y te puedo hacer feliz y no importa que seas mas plana que sakura chan deveras  
itachi se levanta y todos miran a deidara y a naruto  
akatsuki :jajajajaja huy deidara tienes un admirador  
deidara:cuantas *** veces e dicho que no soy una *** chica  
naruto :si eres hombre por que tienes nombre de chica y apariencia de chica deveras  
tobi:tobi chico bueno u chico zorro es mas inteligente que tobi  
sasori:deidara es un travesti que no sabe de arte  
y comenzaron a reir deidara mira asesinamente a naruto y comienzan a pelear y todos comenzaron a defender a naruto exepto kakusu que estaba grabando la pelea y pain que huye  
pain:naruto acomodate voy por el otro ninja itachi sigues siendo el lider  
itachi :lider no se vaya no me deje con estos locos  
naruto:ayudeme

pain se fue a la guarida de orochimaru y se encuentra con kabuto  
kabuto:que quieres  
pain : a orochimaru nesesito hablar con el  
kabuto lo mira asesinamente  
kabuto orochimaru kun es mio  
en esa discusion llega orochimaru  
orochimaru: que quieres pain o mejor dicho nagato  
pain:quiero a sasuke  
orochimaru :tendras que matarme primero antes de quitarme a mi sasuke kun  
pain:no quiero pelear mis subditos son unos monos que viven peleando y mis nervios no pueden mas  
sasuke escucha la conversacion y se enfurece  
sasuke:juro que me vengare me vengare  
orochimaru :eso te pasa por alejarme de itachi kun ..jugemos a piedra papel o tijera y el que pierda se lo lleva  
y gana pain  
orochimaru :quiero la revancha  
y despues de 100 victorias de pain  
pain :sasuke iras conmigo soy de akatsuki  
sasuke:no quiero y que haras si no voy  
pain :tu hermano estara en la organizacion  
sasuke: y me puedo vengar de el lo dice feliz  
pain:no es el menos mono de la organzacion  
sasuke: entonces no voy  
pain saca las mismas fotos donde se aparece besando con naruto  
pain:bueno le mostrare esas fotos a tu hermano donde besas a naruto  
sasuke:jum  
pain:saca y una foto donde orochimaru lo esta besando  
pain: que dira tu hermano de esta foto  
sasuke se coloca a llorar y se va con pain  
sasuke: me vengare malditos  
orochimaru abraza a sasuke llorando  
orochimaru:sasuke kun no te vayas te amo  
pain lo empuja y se van para la cueva

 **mientras tanto la cueva**  
todos: naruto otra vez  
naruto:arem no jutsu  
y todos tienen una emorragia nasal  
tobi:tobi es un buen chico naruto sempai tambien  
hidan:chico ***** me cae como ********  
konan:pervertidos le dire al lider lo que hacen  
naruto hace otro jutsu  
naruto:otoko no ko doushi no jutsu  
konan tiene una hemorragia nasal


	3. Capitulo 2 Presentacion

Capitulo 2 Presentacion

Amanecio y pain estaban apunto de llegar a la cueva y pain le dice pain:sasuke bienvenido a akatsuki la mejor organizacion somos la mejor organizacion de las 5 naciones con los mejores ninjas sasuke:jumm pain (pensando):ojala que estos monos no me hagan quedar como un ****  
sasuke pensando voy a vengar a mi familia a escondidas de el y se rie y cuando llegan encuentran a todos encerrados y itachi con una cara de satisfacion leyendo el icha icha y cuando ve a sasuke se va a pegarle itachi:que hace mi estupido hermano menor aqui lider lider:ahorita los reunire y les dire sasuke:chidori itachi lo esquiva pain:calmense ya lo ordeno pain:sasuke dejanos solos cuando los dejo solos pain:itachi como controlaste a estos idiotas itachi: jaja es un secreto no te lo dire cuando pain camina y abre las puertas de laas piesas encuentra a naruto ammarrado con deidara y sasori luego va a otra pieza y encuentra a hidan sin cabeza y la cabeza estaba en el baño y a kakuzu amarrado sin su dinero y va donde tobi y zetsu y ellos estaban inconsientes pain pensando :debi hacer esto antes y saca una trompeta y los despierta pain :reunion hidan:hijo ****** de su **** deja dormir tobi:tobi es un buen chico kakusu:lider por fin nos pagaras deidara:idiota lider jum naruto: 5 minutos mas sakura chan zetsu:itachi vas a morir sasori:por que itachi me amarro con el zorro y deidara konan:te odio pain pain:CALLENSE es mas facil lidiar con un circo de monos que con ustedes todos:te vamos a matarr pain: como les dije en mi ultima reunion hiba a ir por unos ninjas nuevos asi que se los presentare el primero ya lo conecn bien ya que no se queria despertar pain llama a kisame y lo mojan y lo traen de las orejas pain:el es naruto uzumaki el jinjurki de las nueve colas y sera su nuevo compañero naruto:hola soy naruto usumaki deveras deidara:el chico zorro te odio igual que a tobi acosador *** jum naruto :pareces una chica eres una barbie deidara :vas a morir naruto :tu tambien se miran mal y cuando empiezan a pelear pain los separa kakusu:por que lo traes a el el come mucho el va a generar demasiados gastos hidan :kakusu tacaño de **** ***** jashin sama te matara , pain no pudiste traer a otro idiota que no sea igual a tobi pero no lo mato por que se convierte en la hermana de deidara deidara:te hare explotar tobi:tobi es un buen chico y ser amigo de naruto sempai sasori:me da igual con que no jusge mi arte no habra problemas itachi:...  
kisame :otra vez nos vemos chico zorro ten ojos en la espalda itachi:kisane no exageres zetsu:otro tobi PAIN PORQUE konan:es muy tierno pain celoso:que konan :jeje pain:el otro ninja se llama sasuke y sera su nuevo compañero sasuke:soy un vengador y matare a mi hermano pain :naruto sasuke sera tu nuevo compañero se que se llevaran bien naruto(llorando de felicidad):volvimos a ser compañeros deveras sasuke:asti tambien te matare te odio miedosito naruto:quee tu eres mas miedosito yo te salve la vida varias veces sasuke:chidori naruto :rasengan pain(pensando):por que me pasa esto a mi kakusu:otro gasto mas ellos van a comprar su propia comida hidan :otro emo***** pero vengador por jashin sama ya con itachi tenemos itachi:sufriras por 72 horas si no te callas hidan:sasuke quieres ver a tu hermano ***en unas fotos *****  
sasori:lo que faltaba otro emo lo are marioneta itachi :estupido hermano menor volviste ami por que no me odias lo suficiente tobi:tobi es un buen chico konan:hola sexy soy konan sasuke :jum konan :eres ma*** o que deidara:aparte de emo vengador gay zetsu:otro emo sasuke :los matare a todos no son una organizacion criminal si no una parranda de **** todos lo golpean e itachi lo hace desmayar y al rato amarran a sasuke y a naruto pain:las reglas 1)no miren a konan cuando se baña 2)no miren a konan cuando este linda 3)no se maten 4)no miren a konan naruto:pero es hermosa deveras que te parece amigo sasuke :no soy tu amigo idiota pain:callense comportense como ninjas ellos se distribuiran asi :  
naruto dormira con sasuke en la misma cama en la pieza de deidara y sasori sasuke :no dormire con este idiota naruto:nooooooooooooooo yo quiero dormir con saukra chan o con konan y deidara comienza a mirar mal a sasuke sasori:celoso barbie deidara:callate pinocho hidan:la*** barbie*** le gusta a naruto

deidara se enoja y lo hace explotar y la cabeza salio a volar hacia el bosque mientros el cuerpo de hidan lo estaba pateando con ayuda de sasori y entre todos comenzaron a pelear menos pain y konan que miraban pain:yo que hice para mereser esto por que no los despido a todos konan:no hay presupuesto para mejores ninja tobi:quieren caramelitos todos se van a pegarle a tobi tobi:tobi es un buen chico no le peguen lider sempai ayudeme


End file.
